gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Athenaism
Athenaism is the largest and most complex religion in the planet and is worshipped by hundreds trillions of people across the planet and the galaxy. It is one of the most highly misunderstood religions on the planet. It's origins are unknown but it has been around since the dawn of the Gabanian peoples. It is the officially recognized religion of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico and Snelly and much of the planet. Begginings According to the Sacred Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables the religion was started as soon as Athena created the shinto peoples and gave them the knowledge needed to live on the newly formed planet of Gaban. They were to write these teachings in a large book which can only be hand written and must be written by all priest in order to enter priest hood. Since then the religion has become the largest and most common religion next to the only other faith on the planet Tellawowism. Basic Belifs It is believed that Mother Goddess Pallas Athena created the planet Gaban after the end of the War of the Big Bang. Thus why she is known as mother of all. She created life and thus all life worship and love her. The Athenians believe she is the only path they must follow and her children and descendants are their Gods. Worship The people who believe in Athenaism worship thousands and thousands of gods and Goddesses. The most powerful of which is Athena giver of life and mother of all. According to the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables, Athena states that to worship the faith there is no need to always visit the temple but she stated that every man and woman should go visit her home and build one for her to neruish the belief and her body. All Temples must face two directions only. Northwest towards the City of St. Bishop were the first images of life were created and towards Athens were the Goddess Athena lives in the lake. Each temple is to have a high priest and is to have a copy of the Big Book of ancient Gabanian Fables. Priest The Priest in the Athenian and Tellawowism Religions are the same type of priest. They teach the religion well and practice the same orders of Gods and religious practice. They work at the temples around the world and protect all of the Temples and Religious Artifacts of the religion. The headquarters to the priest is the most holy of the cities Athens and St. Bishop where the creation of much of the population of people was created. Priest must go to Religious School for 50 years before they can become priest. The largest of these schools is located in the Holiest of homes of the Gods the Great Temple of Athens. Almost as soon as the Goddess created the Shinto peoples priest sprung up to protect and preach the words and books of the Gods. These people became important leaders in soceity and even today next in line to the Imperial Family in governance is the Priest and Priestesses around the planet. The history of the preist has always been surrounded by the Temple and the Athenian and St. Bishop Doctorines. The East meets Western Orthodox attributes. Also even the Gainese and Califonrians have adopted many of the ways of the Shinto Priest to revolve in their Tellawowian doctorines. Holy Priestesses of Athens The Holy Priestesses of Ancient Athens, also known as Jediis, were given the divine role to protect the home of the mother Goddess Athena. They also protected the fountain of youth from invaders. All of the original women who bore the name of Athenian Priestesses are Saints in there own divine right. And today are recognized as such. Today only 500 lucky women are given the divine right to join the Athenian Holy Priestesses and can only do so after they have seen Athena: Book JXII Chapter IX. They are so highly accepted into social structure that even the emperor must bow to them. If the Emperor were to die suddenly they could become Emperess Temporarily or in the case of Emperess Kiki who was Emperess for over 5,000 years. The Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables tells us that the Athena wanted male priest and female priestesses to take care of knowledge and religious divine right across the planet of Gaban. Then Athena asked for only women to protect the fountain of youth and her home in lake Athens. They also would be in charge of writing the documents of her books and prayers for the people of Gaban. There are only three schools, called Monasteries, around the planet that allow the Goddess to view the women who are training to be priestesses. They are in St. Augustine, Athens and St. Bishop. Only then after graduating and becoming a priestess for over 100 years may they go to The Great Temple of Athens to see the Goddess Athena as they shall be chosen for their duty to serve her. They are only allowed to be taught Athenian as it is the language of the Gods. Girls are given off when born in hopes that they can become priestesses but are not allowed to be with their families afterwords. The Schools are not co-educational and men and women are seperated into different schools. Once regular schooling is completed in the cities they are sent to The Great Temple of Athens were they study Athenian Vigorously. They must learn how to write it and as a task must rewrite the Big Book of Anceint Gabanian Fables by hand word by word without mistakes. The book is so long that it can take almost 56 years to complete which is why they must be in school for such a long time. They must also learn the laws of the mother Goddess Athena. Girls are given off when born in hopes that they can become priestesses but are not allowed to be with their families afterwards. Many wealthy families also try to send their daughters so that they may have a higher class level than those around them. Schooling is free to the poor but to the rich who have no reason to give their daughters off can spend hundreds of billions of dollars in hopes that their daughters can be one with the Mother Goddess. Temple of Athens House of Athena The Temple of Athens is the largest temple in the Athenaism religion. It is the head of the religion and is the temple that controls the religion. It is in the city of Athens in the kingdom of Athens. It is the oldest building in the city of Athens and the largest Temple in all of the Planet. The great Goddess Athena lives within the temple in a section called Du Pallazio Di Athena Diozza Di Le Shinto. It is only allowed entry by the Priest. It is considered the greatest peace of the Temple and is considered to be full of gems and fine pieces of art. It has been home to Athena since Athena told the Priestesses to build her the temple dedicated to her. In order to enter the temple you must enter through a serious of baths to cleanse all impurities and all evil spirits which you may be bringing into the home of Athena. The Temple according to the Big Book of Anceint Gabanian Fables must be pilimigraged to once a year to mark the beggining of Holy Month. Each year the temple is host to all of the Gods and Godesses. Most people are required to own a home in Athens for The Temple is dedicated to the Godess Athena. It was dedicated on January 16, 19989 B.U.K. this purpose. Induction Most people usally enter the Religion by being born into it through their family but many people do convert. The only way to convert is by reading the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables and being tested by a Temple Priest. also a way to enter the religion is by believing that Athena is the Mother Goddess of All. Depending on the sect many will require you to strip off all your clothing and be purified in a Holy Bath. Koshem Koshem is one of the most sacred of laws within Athenaism, it is a set of dietary laws. Koshem is a set of rules of what can be eaten, how to prepare food, and how to treat other living things. * Thou shall not kill thy Animal * Thou may not eat thy animal * Thou shan't use thy animal for fur or animal products * Thou may use the wool of sheep so long as thy sheers it's wool and not kill the sheep in thy process * Thou must care for thy sheep and not harm it's skin * Thou skin of thy sheep may never be used as fabric * Thy skin of thy animal shall never be used for clothing or fabric * Thou may use the wool of sheep, silk of silk worms, cotton and other plant fibers to make yarn for clothing * Thou must not touch or raise pork * Thou shall eat bread * Thou may eat and cook with and only the egg of a chicken * Thou is forbidden from drinking Alchol, fermented spirit, or distilled beverages * Thou may ferment Vinegar for flavor of food * Thou may drink the juice of fruits and may drink thy milk of thy plants. * Thou shall cook and eat only plants * Thou shall care for thy plants for the Mother Goddess shall give them life * Thou shall protect thy animals from harm as thy animal will protect thee * Thou may keep horses but not abuse them, or put too much weight on them * Thou shall not cross breed species for I the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena created all animals and plants perfect * Thou may not hunt for sport or kill an animal in vain * Thou shall not kill insects, reptiles, or rodents * Thou shall be cautious when stepping around to make sure no insect or animal is crushed under thy feet * Thou shall follow these laws that i have given for thy food and animals Belief in Life The belief in the religion allows people to live life and love all people in the religion. It makes people believe that you are only here for a short time and some day you must begin to prepare for the After life so during your liftime you must begin to build a tomb almost as soon as you are born. You believe that no two days are the same or will ever be the same and you have to live life peacefully. Belief in the After Life The Religion is very hopeful about the after life. The Bureau of Adjustments takes care of all steps needed before reaching the after life and they take you through the steps to get there. The Religion makes you believe that when you die your soul moves on to the underworld and is to live eternity there in ever eternal paradise as provided by the God's in the Book of the Dead. The Arts The arts play a very central role in the faith of Athenaism. This begins with the writing itself, the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables may not be copied by mechanical means and as such must pain staking be rewritten by Priest. Art work is revered as being the divine influence of the Gods and the Gods appreciate statues and other idols being built with the finest materials the artist can afford. Music plays a central part in both worship and prayer. Holy Music is played by Guidols a type of instrument that humans would accustom to Guitars and other stringed instruments. Organs, Drums, and Bells ring and beat to the masses to announce the daily prayer schedule and to announce important events and the strike of the hour. Dress Athenaism forbids anyone from dressing inappropriately. Although the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables speaks of the Shinto coming to the world naked, many have since covered up. Although nudity is publicly accepted through out the Athenian sphere of faith, their are laws to being clothed that must be followed strictly. If thou shall weareth clothing. Thou shall cover thy entire body from head to feet with cloth. The head shall be covered at all times. Even when naked, all men and women must have their heads covered. More conservative men and women cover all of their head except for their eyes. Some ultra orthodox sects will have a very thin cloth cover over their eyes so they can see. Both men and women wear long clothing and again it depends to which sect of the faith you belong. The Pantheon of Athenaism There are thousands of God's and Goddesses in the Pantheon of Athenasim. Each with their own trait and each with their household name and dedicated temple. *The most important God or Goddess is of couse Athena Mother Goddess to all life and the planet of Gaban *Kimi the Forest Goddess *Mars Goddess of War and Warfare *Justice Goddess of Law *Misteif God of the Underwolrd *Mayhem Goddess of the Underworld *Tellaow God of Creation *Gaban God who died and now has his name upon the planet *Plibius God of the Riddle *Augustus God of the Time *Amun Sur God of All Things Circular *Hastesfut Goddess of the River Hasr *Gasem God of the River Gasem *Issus Goddess of Fertile Ground *Assus Goddess of Fertile Water *Hephaetus God of Fire *Orios God of Bending Fire *Ossetia Goddess of Flowering Beauty *Tosphetus God of Ring *Lophilus Goddess of Winged Creatures *Vesuvio God of Volcanos *Festor God of Mountains *Grengotor God of Money *Gestuvovia Goddess of Money *Tobu God of the Forest Tibli * Category:Gabanian Religion Athenian, Tellawowian, Gods, and Godesses